Till Dawn We Part
by Rasake
Summary: Edward takes a quick midnight visit to his secret lover. Jacob/Edward. YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! This fic goes out to my good friend Zeke Scarlet. Review, Please and Thankies.


From the window sill, the vampire's cold eyes stared deeply at the sleeping half naked werewolf as he swiftly shifted inside the house, sitting down softly on the werewolf's bed

_Till Dawn We Part_

_**A/N: WARNING!! YAOI!! Please don't write bad reviews, you have been warned and are not entitled to voice your pissed off opinion, all angry people will be cursed with Beelzenef dolls. Thankies and enjoy. Oh and sorry if its kinda caca, I wrote it off the top of my head and it only took me about an hour since Zeke was in a rush for a story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfic, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Dedication: this story is going out to my friend Zeke Scarlet, thanks for the inspiration you perv. Also like to dedicate to my editor Kim!**_

From the window sill, the vampire's cold eyes stared deeply at the sleeping half naked werewolf as he swiftly shifted inside the house, sitting down on the werewolf's bed. The vampire's hand slowly hovered over the toned muscled body before him and as his hand traveled lower down the toned abs, the heat radiating from his body became more intense, the scent of the werewolf became wilder, no longer a nuisance to his nostrils but a aphrodisiac.

His ears soon began to fill with the sound of the werewolf's heart beat as his hand hovered over his crotch; the werewolf took a long sigh and outstretched more. Before long the werewolf's extra sensitive body took notice of the hovering hand and soon the sheets could do nothing but stick out as the werewolf's member slowly and painfully pulsed bigger.

The vampire's eyes slowly began to change to a darker shade of red, for the werewolf's heartbeat was centered solely were his hand was just centimeters above.

Without so much as a second thought the vampire softly lowered his hand onto the raging hard on, grasping the huge cock in his stone cold hands. With a slight moan the werewolf slowly began to wake up, the vampire only stared at the awakening werewolf and began to stroke the cock before him, as his other hand snaked around the warm body, at this, the werewolf's eyes slowly fluttered open.

He saw into the vampire's eyes involuntarily bit his lip and bucked his hips as he let out a long low moan. With a soft whimper from the werewolf the vampire continued to tease the sensitive parts of the werewolf while pumping the werewolf's manhood through the sheets.

"...ngh...Edward...what took you so long..." moaned the werewolf,

"I'm sorry my love...I was busy..." the vampire's fangs shone brightly in the moonlight filtering in from the window as the werewolf's eyes slowly shut back closed and arched his back as the vampire softly teased his pert nipples.

A desperate moan rang out through the small room as the werewolf whimpered for more, and with his trade mark lopsided smirk, Edward slowly leaned down and softly kissed the werewolf's neck. The werewolf held back a strangled moan as he felt the vampire's pearly white fangs gliding across his skin; he began to squirm under his lover's touch as said fangs slowly scraped across his neck leaving small cuts for his lover to lap up with his teasing tongue.

The werewolf began to buck uncontrollably as he almost reached his climax from the immense teasing, but he already knew what the vampire had planned for him, so, it wasn't over, not yet. Slowly the werewolf tugged at the vampire's clothes, trying in vain to reveal the soft cold body which had eluded him of sleep for so many nights.

The vampire gave a soft sigh and got up and started to take off his clothes, leaving the werewolf to whimper and pout from loss of contact. Edward slowly took off his shirt revealing his cold chiseled body and casually tossed it to the floor.

He slowly reached down into his pants, slipping his fingers into the belt loops and tugging slowly on them as he saw the werewolf beginning to touch and tease his self from the slowly revealing skin. With his trade mark smirk, Edward stopped lowering his pants, only to use his evil hands to glide over his body, arching his back and letting out a deep throaty moan.

Making sure to catch the werewolf's full attention, and much to his joy, the werewolf slowly stopped touching his self as he saw the immense teasing that the vampire was doing.

With a growl and whimper the werewolf quickly rose up on all fours in front of the vampire, and using his hands and teeth, he ripped the jeans straight off of the vampire. The vampire only smirked in response while forcefully grasping the werewolf's neck.

"...now Jacob...what have I said about ripping my clothes off..."

With a soft whimper and pout Jacob looked up into Edward's eyes, trying his best to use his puppy eyes, to let him have his prize. With another smirk the vampire grabbed Jacob by the back of his head and forcefully shoved his cock down Jacob's throat.

Jacob slowly began to bob his head, as the massive cock began hitting the back of his throat. With a loud purr-like moan, he began to caress his own cock and used his other hand to tease his tight puckered hole.

As Jacob's lungs soon burned for oxygen, he leaned back, letting the cock slip out of his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva and pre-cum to float between the two. After a few strangled gasps for air, he drove the cock back into his mouth, sliding his tongue over the slit of the cold member and then circling the head softly. In response to this, Edward bucked his hips forcefully, chocking the werewolf with his member.

Soon the slurps and squelches were replaced by soft growling whimpers, as Jacob began to near his climax.

Edward slipped his hand into Jacob's long hair, grabbing a big fistful of the luscious locks, and pulled the werewolf away from his member, pulling Jacob up to his full height and smacking his hands away from his body.

"...this is far from over..."

All Jacob could do in response was bite his lip and nod as Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist and kissed him passionately on the lips as the werewolf slowly slipped his arms around the vampire's neck and leaned back letting them both fall to the bed, ignoring the loud crash as the bed broke.

The werewolf moaned as Edward slowly slipped his tongue into the werewolf's mouth retracing all the familiar areas, and relishing in the familiar taste. Jacob's lungs began to burn for oxygen, as his lover once again forgot about him having the need to breathe.

He regrettably turned his head to the side and began gulping in all the air he could. Edward softly smiled and licked at the bleeding cuts on the werewolf's neck.

"...sorry… I forgot you're weak need for oxygen..."

Jacob's cheeks flared with a crimson blush as he slowly mumbled "...asshole..." At that moment Edward thrust his entire member into Jacob's tight entrance, causing Jacob to let out a loud howl of pain as his entrance was ripped in two and began to ooze blood.

With a small smirk Edward kissed Jacob passionately, trying to relieve him of his pain. Soon the vampire was moving inside of Jacob, his pace quickening as his ears blared with the sound of the werewolf's heart.

Slowly Edward felt the ripped hole begin to heal around his cock, causing him to let out a long loud moan when the wound healed completely and the tight hole constricted around his cock. The pain and pleasure of his prostate being tortured finally got to Jacob and his moans got louder and more desperate.

His hips began to buck uncontrollably and his body felt like it was on fire, as every nerve in his body began to profit from the nearing climax. Edward's moans soon matched Jacob's as he too neared his climax.

Still keeping the same steady pounding rhythm of Jacob's heartbeat in his thrusts, Edward leaned forward, pressing his and Jacob's body together in a tangled mess of heat and lust. Jacob's moans got louder as he panted into his lover's shoulder

"...E-Edward...ngh...shit...mmm...I-I...I...Love...ngh... you…"

With one final gasp Jacob came all over his chest, blushing and bucking wildly as his climax took over his entire body. Edward's self control had reached its limits; he let out a loud groan and with one final bone shattering thrust into the hot awaiting body in front of him.

His panting became more frantic as his cum coated the linings of Jacob's insides, letting out one final hiss of pleasure Edward extracted his now slimy cock out of Jacob's ass. Jacob let out a strangled gasp as a mixture of cum and blood slowly oozed out of his now loose hole.

A shudder wracked through his body as it slowly began to pool underneath him, soaking the once white sheets. The couple lay there in the aftermath of their love making, panting and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear.

Edward swiftly kissed Jacob's lips and got up from the bed slipping on one of Jacob's pants, which was strewn across the floor, grabbed his shirt and while putting it back on, he leaned over Jacob and kissing his lips again.

"I must go ...the family will wonder where I have gone..."

All Jacob could muster was a small nod and a blush. Next thing he knew, the window was open and Edward was gone.

Jacob looked out the window already missing his vampire lover, and sighed, as the horizon showed the sunrise brightly shining, illuminating his room with a soft orange glow. With one last sigh he rested his head on his pillow and was finally able to get his well deserved rest.

Up until Billy came busting in through the door a few minutes later to see, the broken bed, the nasty fluids oozing everywhere, and Jacob passed out on his bed with a goofy grin on his sleeping face and a nasty bruise forming on his bottom, to which he later found out was a shattered pelvis.

_**The End**_

_**A/N: Yay! Please Review nicely, and thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
